Catch-22 transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 17 - Written by: Jeff Pinkner & Brian K. Vaughan Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 the jungle, Desmond leads a team of Charlie, Hurley and Jin through the rain and undergrowth. CHARLIE: You're insane mate. Superman can fly around the entire planet in the blink of an eye. HURLEY: Dude, if we're going by a pure footrace, Supes would get dusted by The Flash. CHARLIE: But, why would the Man of Steel agree to a sodding footrace? HURLEY: Er, for charity. And Flash would totally win 'cause he can, like, vibrate through walls and stuff. CHARLIE: Sarcastic Oohh vibration, whatever would Superman do if he came up against a wall? HURLEY: Well, no smashing allowed. CHARLIE: No flying, no smashing, any other restrictions I need to know about? Perhaps we should fit Superman with a pair of Kryptonite... steps on a wire. CHARLIE: The hell? lifts his foot off, causing a trap to swing in motion. A crossbow in a tree fires as a mechanism. The arrow pierces Charlie's neck straight through. HURLEY: Charlie! JIN: 가만히 있어! DESMOND: Don't, don't touch it. HURLEY: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. DESMOND: Just breathe, just breathe huh. chokes. DESMOND: Don't try to talk mate. We've gotta get back. JIN: No, you help! DESMOND: I can't help! Charlie I'm sorry mate. continues to choke and then stops moving. Other images suddenly flash before Desmond. Hurley pulling out the cable from the sand. HURLEY: Hey, here it is. red light in the sky at night. The picture of Desmond and Penny. An image of Jin, Hurley and Charlie holding a tarp as a net. CHARLIE: Superman can fly around the entire planet... image of Penny looking at Desmond. ---- the beach, Desmond opens his eyes. The entire event has been some sort of flash or vision. He pauses by the shore, looks at Charlie, and then runs to Hurley. DESMOND: Hey. Where's the wire? HURLEY: D'you eat those mushrooms Jack warned us about? DESMOND: Listen to me, there's a wire, a cable buried in the sand. Do you know what I'm talking about? HURLEY: This is future crap, isn't it? DESMOND: The cable, do you know where it is?! This is important. HURLEY: Why? sees the red light in the dark sky, feet hanging from trees. The group holding the tarp. CHARLIE: Superman can... photo of Penny and Desmond. DESMOND: Hurley Because someone's coming. Act 2 - Desmond is in a monastery, reading from the Bible. He puts down the book as a monk enters. He hands Desmond clothes, religious garb. MONK: God tests our faith in many ways. So, as you well know, we have our own test here. A vow of silence that lasts as long as we see fit. This challenges both one's patience and his faith. For some, it may last a week. Those we are less sure about, a month. Personally, Desmond, I never thought you'd last. And so now I stand corrected. For whatever reason, your path has led you here. And now you're one of us. Welcome, brother. DESMOND: Thank you, brother. smile. ---- - At the beach, Desmond and Hurley approach Jack. DESMOND: Morning, Jack. Must be nice to wake up in your own bed. JACK: Yep, home sweet home. DESMOND: Listen, I was wondering if I could borrow your first-aid kit. Er, twisted my ankle. JACK: You want me to take a look at it? DESMOND: Nah, you're alright. I've taped my share of ankles. JACK: Right. grabs the kit and gives it to Desmond. DESMOND: Thanks. notices Hurley staring out into space. JACK: Something wrong Hurley? HURLEY: Nah, uh uh, just, keeping Desmond here company. 'Cause, we're friends. JACK: Desmond Bring that back when you're done with it, OK? DESMOND: Absolutely. walk away. DESMOND: What the hell was that? Do you want him to get suspicious? HURLEY: Suspicious of what? Oh, this is like when you knew Claire was drowning, isn't it? That's why you got the first-aid kit, someone's gonna get hurt. Is it me? DESMOND: No. It's just a precaution. HURLEY: Look, dude. You want me to take you to the wire, I want an explanation. DESMOND: I saw a sequence of events. Things that are gonna happen. HURLEY: What'd you see? DESMOND: It was, it was like a sorta jigsaw puzzle. Only I didn't have the picture in the box, so I dunno how the pieces fit exactly, but... but one of the pieces, the first one... sees the image of Hurley picking up the cable in the sand. DESMOND: ... It was you, pulling the cable out the sand. HURLEY: So what are the other pieces? DESMOND: If I tell you that, it'll change the picture in the box. HURLEY: So what? Isn't that the point? Preventing something bad? DESMOND: Not this time. HURLEY: So you're not trying to stop something from happening, you actually want it to happen. sees himself and Penny posing for their photograph, himself wiping Penny's tear at the stadium, her kissing him in their flat. DESMOND: More than anything. ---- down the beach, Sawyer goes to Kate's tent, and stands outside. SAWYER: Hey Freckles, you home? KATE: Thought you weren't allowed to use nicknames. SAWYER: Well, you weren't around when I lost the bet, so you're— enters the tent to see Kate getting dressed. SAWYER: ...Exempt. looks at Sawyer as he ogles. KATE: What's up? SAWYER: Uh, I wanted to ask you something. KATE: Yep. notices Sawyer ogling her breasts. KATE: I'm up here. SAWYER: Uh ... so did you tell him? KATE: Did I tell who what? SAWYER: You know, did you tell the Doc? About you and me. KATE: No. But he knows. He saw us on one of those surveillance monitors. SAWYER: I thought you said the camera was broken? KATE: Well they had another camera. SAWYER: Mumbles Perverts. KATE: Anyway, he knows. SAWYER: Well, now that... that's out of the way, maybe a little afternoon delight? doesn't look impressed. SAWYER: It means sex. KATE: I know. pushes Sawyer out of her tent and walks away. SAWYER: Come on, Freckles, wait, now look, you need me to make ya a mix tape? KATE: Yeah, why don't you do that. ---- and Hurley watch Jin preparing to fish. HURLEY: Dude, you're gonna have to tell me again. What do we need Jin for? DESMOND: Because he was there with us. HURLEY: On the beach, when I find the cable. flashes to see Hurley lifting the cable, and Jin helping him do so. HURLEY: the flash Here it is! DESMOND: Hurley That's right. HURLEY: In one of your puzzle flashes. DESMOND: Aye. HURLEY: So, if he doesn't come, then neither does the someone you won't tell me anything about. DESMOND: That'd be the long and short of it. But I've no bloody idea how I'm gonna get him to come with us. HURLEY: Watch the master. walks toward Jin. JIN: Camping? HURLEY: Yeah, you know, like sleeping under the stars, fire on the beach. Marshmallows. JIN: Nodding Camping. stands thinking. JIN: Yes. HURLEY: Desmond Everybody likes marshmallows. DESMOND: Jin Good man. Get food, water. walks away. HURLEY: Where are you going? DESMOND: We need one more. ---- sits speaking to Charlie. CHARLIE: How daft do you think I am? This isn't a camping trip. You've had another one of your visions, haven't you? What was it this time? DESMOND: Someone's coming to the Island. CHARLIE: Coming? As in someone who's not already here, how the hell is that gonna happen? DESMOND: Can't tell ya. CHARLIE: It's got nothing to do with me? DESMOND: Well, you're a part of it, yeah. As are Jin and Hurley. CHARLIE: Right, but with all due respect, you haven't previously told Jin or Hurley that they're gonna die. flashes to see the arrow shoot at Charlie and go through his neck. DESMOND: Well, that's not gonna happen. Not this time. CHARLIE: Pauses Can I bring my guitar? DESMOND: Smiles Absolutely. CHARLIE: Alright, I'm in. You had me worried there for a second. Act 3 time later, the foursome are whistling while they trek down the beach. HURLEY: This is it. DESMOND: But, how can you tell? HURLEY: 'Cause that's exactly where I followed the wire into the jungle. DESMOND: Where is it then? finds the wire under the sand. JIN: 이거지? HURLEY: Way to go, dude! pulls up the cable. HURLEY: Here it is! flashes to see Hurley repeating the phrase. He then sees the red light in the darkened sky, along with inaudible words from Hurley. HURLEY: Just one thing, last time I followed this wire into the jungle, I almost got kebabed by one of Rousseau's spiky death-trap things. flashes to see Charlie getting hit by the arrow, as well as a chute falling from the trees. DESMOND: flash Cut her down! DESMOND: We're not going in the jungle, well, not yet. It's getting late, so we'll, er, we'll camp here the night. JIN: Smiles Camp. and Hurley go to set up. CHARLIE: So when do they get here? Your mysterious someone. DESMOND: Soon. ---- - Desmond and the monk stand labeling bottles of wine MONK: You do realize you are free to talk again, Brother Desmond. DESMOND: Used to being quiet, I suppose. looks at the "Moriah Vineyards" label DESMOND: Moriah. I find the name the brothers have chosen for the wine made here, interesting. MONK: And why is that brother? DESMOND: Well, Moriah's the mountain where Abraham was asked to kill Isaac. It's not exactly the most... festive locale, is it? MONK: And yet God spared Isaac. DESMOND: Well, one might argue then, God may not have asked Abraham to sacrifice his son in the first place. MONK: Well, then it wouldn't have been much of a test, would it brother? Perhaps you underestimate the value of sacrifice. monk enters. MONK 2: Brother Desmond. Brother Desmond. I met this man waiting at the gates, he says he needs to have a word with you. man punches Desmond in the face, then gestures the sign of the cross with his hands. MAN: monk Sorry, sir. man leaves, and the monk looks at Desmond. DESMOND: Forgive me, brother. ---- - At camp, it's night as Kate is eating some food. Jack arrives. KATE: Hey. JACK: Hey. KATE: The oatmeal's awesome. JACK: It is, huh? KATE: It's strange, huh? JACK: What's that? KATE: Being back. Not... looking for a way out of a cage. Not... finding a reason to go running off into the jungle again. I almost don't know what to do with myself. JACK: Well, enjoy it, I'm sure something will go wrong soon enough. laughs. KATE: Well, my big dangerous adventure for tonight is gonna be doing the dishes, in the ocean. JACK: Be careful. KATE: I'll try. JACK: Erm, can I borrow that spoon? KATE: Yeah. licks it clean as she passes it to him. JACK: Thanks. Good night. KATE: Yeah, good night. grabs the dishes. As she goes, she sees Jack sat eating with Juliet, laughing and chatting. She goes to Sawyer's tent. SAWYER: What, my doorbell busted again? What the hell are you doing? gets on top of him. KATE: Shut up and don't talk. kisses him. SAWYER: You crying? KATE: I said shut up. continues. SAWYER: You got it. lifts her up and they continue kissing. Kate unzips her pants. ---- the cable, Charlie and Hurley are listening to Jin. JIN: in a high pitched voice to mimic that of presumably a child '하느님, 감사합니다. 저는 갈고리 손인줄 알고 무서웠어요.' 그러니까 그 남자가 웃으면서 이 말 했지. deeper and slow '걱정 마세요, 소녀 아가씨. 내 갈고리 손은 니 애비 머리 속에 아직도... shout 박혀 있다!' screams and they all laugh. Desmond stands away looking at his photograph of him and Penny. HURLEY: Dude, I love the part about the bird. It was a bird right? JIN: Hurley You. HURLEY: Me? OK, erm, have you heard the one about the Chupacabra.. JIN: Chupa...? HURLEY: Yeah, like a bear with spines... conversation becomes inaudible as Charlie goes to give Desmond a drink. DESMOND: Thanks. notices the photograph. CHARLIE: Who's that? gives Charlie the photograph. DESMOND: Her name's Penny. CHARLIE: That's not bad, Des. Not bad at all. So how did you manage to leave her behind and come here? DESMOND: Because I'm a coward. CHARLIE: Sorry. DESMOND: You and me both pal. You know, I tried to run away from her, and she, she tracked me down. With enough money and determination, you can find anyone, she said. And I used to wake up at nights, thinking if she actually meant it, that she never gave up, that maybe she's spent the last three years looking for me. they sit, the chopping sound of a propeller can be heard. HURLEY: What's that? CHARLIE: Is that a helicopter? JIN: Rescue! they watch, the sound begins to change to that of grinding metal. HURLEY: Uh, is that how a helicopter's supposed to sound? DESMOND: No. sounds change again, the engines seem to be struggling, the propeller dies out. A crash in the ocean signifies that the vehicle has crashed into the sea. HURLEY: We gotta go out there. CHARLIE: Out there? HURLEY: Well, yeah. CHARLIE: In what? HURLEY: Well, we gotta do something. JIN: Look. points to the sea. A small red light flickers in the darkened sky, and heads inland over the Island. DESMOND: Oh my god. Act 4 group rush around discussing what to do next. JIN: Pallet. HURLEY: Nah, dude, it's not a food drop, you saw the beacon thing, someone like ejected. CHARLIE: Yeah, but that was a helicopter, you can't eject from a helicopter. HURLEY: Well, maybe they jumped. All that matters is that they're here. CHARLIE: They, how do we even know it's a person? HURLEY: towards Desmond 'Cause he said someone was coming. sees Desmond packing a bag. CHARLIE: Where you going? DESMOND: Out to where it fell. Come on, let's go. CHARLIE: No, whoa, slow down. We're not gonna trudge out into the jungle in the middle of the night. DESMOND: Yes we are. CHARLIE: Were you even listening to Hurley when he mentioned Rousseau's death-trap? Now, it's going to be light in two hours, we'll wait until then. DESMOND: She can't wait. CHARLIE: She? DESMOND: They. Whoever it is... could be hurt. We have to go, all four of us, now. CHARLIE: Why? DESMOND: Because that's the way its supposed to happen. CHARLIE: Right, well, I guess, it's supposed to happen without me. sees flashes of the photo of him and Penny, Charlie stepping on Rousseau's trap, the arrow piercing his neck, a flight crew gas mask, a pilot falling from the trees. DESMOND: Pauses We'll leave at first light then. Together. CHARLIE: Terrific. ---- - Desmond knocks on a door in a suburban street. The man who punched him earlier opens it. DESMOND: Is your sister in? MAN: Leave. Now. WOMAN: Let him be, Derek. goes inside. DESMOND: Hello, Ruth. ---- she and Desmond drink tea. RUTH: So you're a monk now, are ya? DESMOND: Well, technically, I'm still what they call a novice, 'til the abbey... RUTH: Interrupting Why are you here, Desmond? DESMOND: Well, now that my initiation's done, I felt like I owed you an explanation. RUTH: Desmond. You can never begin to explain what you did. You left one week before the wedding, everything was planned, bought and paid for. You just disappeared completely. DESMOND: I had a calling. RUTH: We dated for six years, and the closest you ever came to a religious experience was Celtic winning the cup. DESMOND: OK, yes, I was scared about the wedding, so I had a few pints too many, maybe, and I... I raised my eyes, and I asked, am I doing the right thing, and that's the last thing I remember. And when I woke up, I was lying on my back in the street, and I dunno how I got there, and... there was this man standing over me, Ruth. And he reached out his hand, and he said to me, "Can I help you brother?". And the first thing I noticed was the rope tied round his waist, and... I looked at him... and I knew. I knew... I was supposed to go with him. I was supposed to leave everything that mattered behind, sacrifice all of it... for a greater calling. RUTH: Well, it's a good thing a bloody shepherd didn't help you up, or I suppose you'd be off with the sheep wouldn't you? Next time you want to break up with someone, Des, don't join a monastery. Just tell the girl you're too bloody scared. ---- - At the beach, Juliet is working on her tent with Jack. JACK: You a doctor or a carpenter? JULIET: What, your dad never taught you to use a hammer? JACK: No, my dad taught me how to drink. JULIET: Oh, at least it's something. enters. SAWYER: Hope I'm not interrupting. You two arguing over who's your favourite Other? JACK: What do you want, Sawyer? SAWYER: Well, what I wanted, Doc, was to inform you there's been some developments since you were AWOL. So tell me... holds up some table ping-pong bats. SAWYER: ...How's your backhand? ---- time later, Jack and Sawyer are playing ping pong. JACK: So where'd you get the table? SAWYER: Don't you recognize it? Fell out of the purple haze when the hatch went blammo. We don't play every hundred and eight minutes, the Island's gonna explode! wins the point. SAWYER: Finally, something I can beat you at. JACK: You know, considering I haven't played since I was 12, I wouldn't be too proud. What's that, 18th point? SAWYER: It's kinda strange, huh? Being back. laughs. SAWYER: Something funny? JACK: Er, Kate said the same thing in the kitchen last night. SAWYER: She did huh. JACK: She did. plays on and Sawyer flinches. JACK: Nineteenth point. SAWYER: So you guys ate together, huh? JACK: No, Juliet and I had dinner together last night. SAWYER: Huh. play again, and Sawyer wins the point. JACK: Best two out of three? SAWYER: You got it. ---- Desmond leads Charlie, Hurley and Jin. CHARLIE: So what's next? DESMOND: Next? CHARLIE: Yeah, you saw the wire, the flashy thing falling out of the sky. Now what? Maybe I can help you find-- DESMOND: Interrupting That's it, there is no next. We find the beacon. CHARLIE: Why you lying to me mate? DESMOND: Look, mate. I've saved your life three times now. If that hasn't bought me your trust, I don't know what will. Let's move. continue on through the jungle. HURLEY: Dude, seriously, I'm gonna have a coronary. DESMOND: Actually you're not. And if you don't get a move on, we're not gonna make it before nightfall— CHARLIE: Hey. picks up a hula doll. CHARLIE: Look at this. JIN: 이건 도대체 어디서 난 거야? CHARLIE: It can't be Rousseau's. If it was Rousseau's, a massive rock would be flying at my head right now. sees something in the trees. DESMOND: Don't move. climbs on Hurley and uses him as a leg-up. HURLEY: What are you doing? Ow. Ah, ahh!!! pulls down a bag and tips out its contents. HURLEY: Did that come down with the flashing red light thingy? finds a copy of Joseph Heller's Catch-22, though it is in Portugeuse (Ardil-22). Jin finds another item. JIN: Walkie-talkie! HURLEY: it No, dude. That's a satellite phone. turns it on, but it quickly turns itself off. HURLEY: Crap, it's dead. CHARLIE: Shocker. the book, Desmond finds a copy of the photograph of him and Penny, being used as a bookmark. DESMOND: Oh my god. HURLEY: Is that you? And who is she? CHARLIE: That would be Penny. Act 5 camp, Kate is washing the back of her neck with water from the trough. Sawyer approaches, and hands her a cassette tape. KATE: What's this? SAWYER: Your mixtape. laughs. SAWYER: Well, you gonna take it or ain't ya? does so. KATE: The best of Phil Collins, huh? SAWYER: Don't get picky. And if Bernard asks, I don't know a thing about it. KATE: Thanks, James. SAWYER: So why'd you jump me last night? KATE: What? SAWYER: Was it 'cause you saw the Doc hanging out with Juliet? KATE: It is not like that. SAWYER: It's not? You ain't gotta use me Freckles, all you gotta do is ask. ---- a storm is rolling in as the team continue their trek. CHARLIE: You think it's her, don't you? DESMOND: Who? CHARLIE: Your girl. Penny. You think its actually her who bailed out the helicopter. DESMOND: Earlier I hoped it. Now I know it. CHARLIE: Why didn't you tell us? DESMOND: Would you come if I had? CHARLIE: Of course. Why wouldn't I? DESMOND: I didn't wanna tell you because... I didn't want anything to change. CHARLIE: Fair enough. Look, if whatever you're seeing leads to your girl getting us rescued, why would we want to change anything, right? DESMOND: Smiles Right. flashes to see the arrow piercing Charlie's neck. DESMOND: Mutters Right. sounds, and it begins to rain. HURLEY: Thanks for the heads up about bringing an umbrella, dude. ---- - Desmond sits in the monastery drinking the wine and singing DESMOND: Singing Well it's a grand old team to play for, and it's a grand old team to see. And if you know your history, it's... MONK: Brother Desmond. What are you doing? DESMOND: Well, I believe I'm... getting pissed on our lovely wine. MONK: That bottle of our lovely wine fetches over a hundred quid. We've only bottled a hundred and eight cases this year. DESMOND: Well, it's just as well we've taken a vow of poverty then, isn't it? MONK: We've also taken a vow of charity. DESMOND: Right. takes another sip of wine and passes the bottle to the monk. He pushes it away. MONK: Something tells me, Desmond, that you're not cut out to be a monk. DESMOND: Well... ah, you know, I, I've had a tough week. I'm sorry for the wine. I'll take the penance. MONK: I'm afraid you're beyond penance, Desmond. DESMOND: Brother Desmond. MONK: Not any more. DESMOND: Are you firing me? MONK: I am indeed. DESMOND: You can't do that, I heard the call. MONK: I'm sure you did hear the call, but the abbey clearly isn't where you were meant to end up. I have little doubt that God has different plans than you being a monk, Desmond. Bigger plans— DESMOND: Oh aye, I'm sure he does. MONK: He does! You've just spent too much time running away to realize what you may be running toward. monk moves to leave. DESMOND: Hey. What am I supposed to do now? MONK: Whatever comes next. ---- - The group is still trekking through the rain. JIN: Who's Penny? HURLEY: She's a chick Desmond used to date. And now he thinks she fell from the sky. So we're gonna go save her life, and she's gonna get us rescued... Dude, even if I spoke Korean, it wouldn't make any sense. DESMOND: Hey, we'll move faster if we stop talking. She might be hurt. HURLEY: I'm moving as fast as I can. In case you haven't noticed dude, I'm not exactly the Flash. CHARLIE: The Flash is pathetic. HURLEY: You got something against the fastest man alive? CHARLIE: You're insane, mate. Superman can fly around the entire planet in the blink of an eye. HURLEY: Dude, if we're going by a pure footrace, Supes would get dusted by the Flash. CHARLIE: But, why would the Man of Steel agree to a sodding footrace? HURLEY: Uh, for charity. And Flash would totally win 'cause he can, like, vibrate through walls and stuff. CHARLIE: Sarcastic Oohh vibration, and what would Superman do if he came up against a wall? sees the crossbow in the trees. HURLEY: Well, no smashing allowed. CHARLIE: No flying, no smashing... any other restrictions I need to know about? Perhaps we should fit Superman with a pair of Kryptonite ballet slippers... steps on the wire. CHARLIE: The hell? DESMOND: Ahh, Charlie, duck! tackles Charlie to the floor, causing the arrow to hit his guitar over his shoulder rather than him. HURLEY: Dude. Act 6 group continue walking through the jungle. JIN: This way. DESMOND: No, the beacon fell this side of the rise. JIN: No, there. HURLEY: How about we split up? Me and Charlie go that way, you and Jin go round, and we'll meet up at that ridge over there. CHARLIE: Uh, you and Jin. I'll stick with Desmond. ---- split up, with Charlie following Desmond. CHARLIE: You said "duck." DESMOND: Sorry. CHARLIE: You shouted "duck." You knew, even before we set off. You knew all this time, didn't you? DESMOND: Aye. CHARLIE: Well, then why didn't you say anything? DESMOND: Because if I'd told you the truth, you wouldn't have come! CHARLIE: Oh, and you needed me to come. 'Cause I was part of your vision. You thought that the only way you could get your girl back was if I took an arrow in the head. You would have sacrificed me! DESMOND: If the flashes don't happen exactly how I saw them, the picture changes. I was supposed to let you die, Charlie. CHARLIE: What's that supposed to mean? DESMOND: It means it's bloody pointless. I keep saving your life, and what good has it done? Its just gonna keep happening again and again, maybe that's the point, eh? Maybe it's a test. CHARLIE: Test? DESMOND: Like God testing Abraham, except I failed, because I changed what I saw. JIN: 빨리 와, 찾았어! and Charlie run over. They find a parachutist stuck in the trees, the parachute stuck in the branches. JIN: 우리 하는 말 들려요? HURLEY: Hey! Hey, can you hear me?! JIN: Hello! 괜찮아? HURLEY: Dude, she's not moving. DESMOND: I'm sorry, Penny. I'm sorry. ---- - Desmond enters the monk's office, holding his religious clothes. MONK: I was afraid you'd leave without saying goodbye. DESMOND: No. lays the clothes down. DESMOND: I nearly took this with me. heads to leave. MONK: If you're not in a hurry, Brother Martin's heading into town in a few hours; he can give you a ride. That is, if you don't mind doing some heavy lifting. laughs. ---- Desmond wheels cases of the vineyard wine to a car, as the monk chats with a woman MONK: All 10 cases are ready to go. Desmond there is just getting the last one. PENNY: Thank you, and my father sent the check in advance. MONK: Please thank him for his generous donation. Always a pleasure to see you. monk leaves, shaking Desmond's hand as he goes. MONK: Goodbye Desmond. carries some of the crates round to the back of the car. He sees Penny and though they are meeting for the first time, he looks at her in awe. PENNY: I think we should be able to fit it all in the back, and if not, we'll put the rest in the front. turns and looks at Desmond Is that alright? DESMOND: Absolutely. scene begins to overlap with Desmond climbing the tree to release the caught parachutist. DESMOND: You better drive safe, Miss. This vineyard only makes a limited number of these cases each year. PENNY: Is that so? DESMOND: Aye, it's 'cause the monks are lazy. laughs. DESMOND: Yeah, its easier making grape jelly than wine. PENNY: And how do you know so much about monks? DESMOND: Cause I'm an ex-monk. PENNY: Really? DESMOND: As of last night. I was fired. laughs again. DESMOND: Oh, it wasn't that funny. PENNY: I'm sorry, I've never, I... I didn't know monks could be fired. DESMOND: Oh, they can. You know, I was told under no uncertain terms that the abbey wasn't where I was meant to end up. It's just a... step along a path. You know, God allegedly has bigger plans for me. the Island, Desmond cuts free the chute, and the others catch it. PENNY: Something tells me you don't entirely believe that. DESMOND: I suspect that's because I don't. PENNY: Well, maybe they're right. I mean, just think, if you hadn't got fired, we wouldn't have met, and then, how could you possibly help me unload these crates in Carlisle? DESMOND: Did I say I was coming to Carlisle with you? PENNY: Not yet. the Island, Charlie, Hurley and Jin spread out the chute as a net to catch the parachutist. Desmond cuts the strings, and the person drops into the chute. PENNY: I mean, of course, if an ex-monk already has plans, then... DESMOND: You know, I don't usually get into cars with strangers. PENNY: Well, in that case I'm Penelope. Pauses Penny. DESMOND: Desmond. Very nice to meet you, Penny. smile and laugh. ---- - The scene now switches back to the Island fully. The parachutist stirs. HURLEY: She's alive! rushes toward them. DESMOND: Stand back! Get away from her! I'm here, I'm here, Penny. CHARLIE: Just, be careful. DESMOND: Just get off, Charlie! Sorry Penny, I'm sorry. pulls off the helmet to reveal not Penny, but a different woman. WOMAN: Desmond... stops moving and her eyes close. Category:Season 3